Aficionado
by P. Papillon
Summary: “¡Apuesto a que puedo beber más que ustedes sin vomitar!" Tsunade era realmente una mala influencia para Sakura, suspiró Sasuke. SasuSaku. Oneshot


**Aficionado  
**_(Porque Sakura no es la única que puede apostar.)_

"Apuesto a que puedo comerme diez manzanas antes que ti," dijo Sakura, parándose frente a Sasuke para enfrentarlo, con la mirada fija en sus ojos negros.

Él suspiró. Como la aprendiz de Tsunade, a Sakura inevitablemente se le habían pegado algunos de sus hábitos. Pero al parecer los estallidos de violencia, la necesidad de consumir alcohol, y su carácter no eran suficientes. Oh no. Sakura tenía que empezar, además, a _apostar._

Y seguro, al principio había sido divertido. Se pasaba el día entrenando e incluso había desatado su lado competitivo, dándole a todos más motivación en esos días perezosos. Pero mientras que Tsunade siempre perdía, Sakura por el contrario solía ganar. Y eso era _inaceptable._

"No."

"Oh, vamos, Sasuke. ¡No seas cobardica!"

Sasuke se irritó ante sus palabras. "No soy un cobardica. Tan sólo tengo cosas mejores que hacer con mi tiempo. No como _otras _personas," agregó. Sakura no pareció escucharle.

"No eres nada divertido," dijo, con intenciones de marcharse. "Apuesto a que Naruto lo hará. Él al menos no tiene miedo a perder."

Y con eso desapareció. Sasuke se frotó la sien con los dedos. Sus apuestas iban a meterla en serios problemas un día, y claro que él iba a ser el tonto que tendría que rescatarla. Era difícil ser el único responsable en un equipo como el suyo.

--

Sakura sostenía una botella de sake, y ya estaba lo suficientemente borracha como para no poder evitar un tono algo oscilante cuando dijo "¡Apuesto a que puedo beber más que ustedes sin vomitar, chicos!"

Naruto pareció interesado. Sai no. Kakashi estaba desaparecido, y Sasuke fulminando a Naruto mientras éste exclamaba, "¡Eso hay que verlo, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto," gruñó Sasuke. "No la alientes."

"Hey," protestó Sakura. "No hables de mí como si no estuviera aquí."

"Sakura, ya bebiste suficiente," le dijo Sasuke con severidad. "Naruto no va a —"

"¿Y cuál es mi premio si gano?" preguntó Naruto, entusiasmado. Sasuke suspiró irritado.

"Naruto, acaso siquiera me es—"

Sakura se estiró sobre la mesa para acercarse a Naruto. "Si ganas," susurró. "Te _besaré_."

A su lado, Sasuke se atoró con su propia saliva.

"¡Genial!" dijo Naruto, aplaudiendo. "Acepto, Sakura-chan." Y le dirigió una mirada algo asustada a Sasuke, que parecía a punto de asesinar a alguien. "Pero tu novio no va a matarme, ¿no?

"¿Fea tiene un novio?" Preguntó Sai.

"¿Tengo un novio? ¿Quién es él? ¿Puede golpear a Sai?" preguntó Sakura, mirando a su alrededor para ver si alguno de los borrachos del bar se proclamaba su novio.

Sasuke hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, gimiendo.

"Me refiero al imbécil," dijo Naruto, señalando con la cabeza a Sasuke e ignorando la mirada asesina que éste le lanzó.

Sakura parpadeó extrañada. "¿Quién, Sasuke?" dijo, y soltó una carcajada. "¡Él no es mi novio! ¡Si es _gay_!"

Sasuke odiaba a sus compañeros borrachos. En serio. Y aún se preguntaban porque se había fugado a la aldea oculta del Sonido algunos años atrás...

--

"Así que, Sakura," dijo Ino arrastrando las palabras mientras se llevaba un vaso con alguna misteriosa bebida a los labios. Cuando lo devolvió a la mesa, una marca de pintalabios se veía claramente en el borde. "¿Estás tan aburrida como yo?"

"Probablemente más, Cerda," Sakura suspiró irritada. Mientras escogía su vestido, arreglaba su cabello, y se maquillaba, había estado ansiosa por la fiesta; después de todo, si Jiraiya era el anfitrión, tenía que ser buena, ¿cierto?

Pues no. El pervertido estaba flirteando con Tsunade, la cual le gritaba (Sakura quedó ligeramente asqueada cuando los vio juntos, ¿quién iba a sospechar que las amenazas podrían sonar tan sucias?) y la supuesta 'Fiesta del Año' estaba convirtiéndose en un fiasco.

"Bueno, entonces vamos a divertirnos," dijo Ino. Sakura no estaba prestándole mucha atención – _¿dónde está Sasuke? _se preguntaba, escaneando el pasillo – hasta que Ino dijo las palabras mágicas, "Apuesto..."

Sakura se giró rápidamente hacia ella, con los ojos brillantes.

"... Que no puedes hacer que el próximo chico que entre te pida una cita antes del final de la fiesta."

Sakura miró a Ino alfo perpleja, reflexionando sobre la apuesta. No era el tipo de apuesta ideal para ella; era difícil creer que pudiera conseguirlo...

"Una cita, Sakura. Y si lo consigues, te compraré esos pendientes que tanto te gustan."

Pero aún Sakura no estaba decidida –– hasta que vio el chico que entró justo después de la apuesta y sus mejillas se encendieron.

"Ve a por él, tigresa," la incitó Ino.

Y no tuvo que repetírselo. Sakura se levantó, se acomodó su vestido color crema, y se dirigió hacia Sasuke, quien la observaba.

Se paró justo frente a él. Naruto, con un breve saludo, abandonó a su amigo para ir a la mesa de comidas, y se quedaron solos en una mesa en un rincón.

Sakura se puso las manos en las caderas y se acercó a él, lo suficiente para poder oler su loción de después de afeitar. Casi se desmaya en sus brazos en ese momento, pero se retuvo a sí misma para decirle "Hey, invítame a salir."

Sasuke levantó una ceja. "No. ¿Por qué?"

"Intento ganar una apuesta," explicó impacientemente. "Así que sólo hazlo, te daré tomates o algo."

Sasuke rió con sorna. "Buen intento, Sakura. No voy a ceder tan fácilmente."

"¡Aah, _Sasuke-kun!_" lloriqueó. "¿Por qué no? No es como si salieras con alguien, así que..." se interrumpió a sí misma para ojearlo. Sasuke parecía estar atrapado entre la diversión y la exasperación. "¿Ehm, o sí?"

No importaba lo juguetona y bromista que pareciera Sakura al decirlo, le hubiera dolido si él decía que sí. Por fortuna, Sasuke siempre sería Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y añadió, sarcástico, "Tú eres la única en mi corazón."

Sakura sonrió, y se inclinó para darle un besito en la mejilla. "Yo también te amo, Sasuke-kun."

Y finalmente se quedó sentada, quedando a la altura de sus ojos negros.

"Sakura," dijo Sasuke suavemente, su rostro impreso con una ligera sospecha en su gesto. "¿Haz estado bebiendo otra vez?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó inocentemente.

"Estás sentada sobre mis piernas," dijo secamente.

Sakura apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y deslizó un dedo por su corbata. "Eres cómodo," le dijo a modo de explicación. "Y sólo bebí un poco. ¡El sake ni siquiera cuenta como alcohol, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke gimió. Tsunade era una pésima influencia para esta chica.

--

Cuando Sasuke vio a Sakura con una sonrisa falsa y los brazos llenos de rosas caminando lentamente por la calle, se preguntó de inmediato qué diablos hacía.

"Perdí la apuesta," admitió a regañadientes.

"Te dije que abandonaras cuando estabas a tiempo," le recordó Sasuke, con aire de suficiencia.

"Ay, cállate. ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Si me hubieras pedido una cita como se suponía que debías hacer, ahora yo tendría mis preciosos aros y no tendrían que pasarme la tarde vendiendo flores!" espetó ella.

Sasuke suspiró. En la noche de la fiesta, Sakura se había negado a salir de su regazo, y se había quedado dormida apenas unos minutos más tarde, y él había tenido que llevarla a su departamento, ya que Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado coqueteando con Ino como para prestarle atención.

A veces se preguntaba por qué siquiera se molestaba.

"No es mi culpa si no sabes seducir," le dijo.

"¡¿Qué?! Soy _muy _seductora. ¡Mucho más que tú! De hecho ––" Sakura dividió las flores en dos, y puso una pila en los brazos de Sasuke ––"¡Apuesto a que puedo venderlas más rápido que tú! Y si yo gano, tienes que llevarme una cita _y _comprarme los aros."

"¿Y si _yo _gano?" preguntó él, curioso. Sakura pareció seca de ideas, por lo que él le dio una pequeña ayuda.

"¿Pararás con tus estúpidas apuestas?"

Sakura pareció algo echada hacia atrás, pero se auto consoló recordándose a si misma que iba a ganar, tener sus aros, una cita, _y _un trabajo terminado.

"Hecho."

Y fue entonces, cuando Sasuke se alejó sólo unos pasos, y una chica de su edad lo paró, sonrojada, y riendo, le compró dos flores, que Sakura se acordó de un pequeño detalle:

Sasuke era _hermoso_.

"¡Estoy perdida!"

--

Estaba segura de que podía hacer que Lee y Naruto le compraran flores. Pero por desgracia, Naruto estaba en ruinas, y no encontraba a Lee por ningún lado. Se las apañó para convencer a Neji, Shikamaru y Kiba a que compraran rosas para sus chicas; Chouji se compadeció de ella cuando le explicó su situación; Shino le compró dos; de alguna forma se las arregló también para convencer a Gaara –– que estaba en Konoha para negociar con la Hokage –– de que comprara algunas; obligó a Kakashi-sensei y Sai a que le compraran una cada uno; y Genma era fácil de manipular.

Pero no era suficiente, y cuando Sasuke la encontró, aún le quedaba una rosa, mientras que él no tenía ninguna. Sasuke sonrió con burla.

"Perdiste."

Sakura frunció el ceño. Adiós cita (¡y aros!); hola, aburrida vida sin apuestas.

"¿No podemos cambiar las normas?" preguntó esperanzada.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y ella volvió a fruncir el ceño. No es que realmente hubiera esperado que Sasuke aceptara, pero soñar era gratis.

"Esto es tan injusto," protestó por lo bajo, mientras Sasuke le daba el dinero que había recolectado.

"Te ayudé con tu trabajo, no puedes perder ninguna otra apuesta en las que tendrías que hacer estos trabajos de nuevo, acabaste en la mitad de tiempo del que si lo hubieras hecho sola y tienes el día libre. ¿Qué más necesitas?" Le preguntó, caminando a su lado mientras ella se dirigía hacia la tienda de Ino.

Sakura no contestó.

"Estarás mejor sin esas apuestas," dijo con firmeza. "Y te compraré tus estúpidos aros. ¿Satisfecha?"

Sakura intentó sonreír. Era estúpido, y lo sabía, pero honestamente había querido una cita con Sasuke. Había incluso planeado la ropa que iba a llevar, soñado lo que iban a hacer, anticipado lo que iban a decir...

Pero nunca iba a ocurrir. No importaba lo que hiciera ni lo que Sasuke dijera, ella siempre iba a adorarlo, y él nunca iba a corresponderla. E incluso aunque ella dijera que no le importaba, la verdad era que sí. Le importaba un montón.

"Hey."

Sakura levantó la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke. Sasuke tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y la miraba fijamente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó algo atontada.

Sasuke se acercó hacia ella, y su pulso se aceleró. No iba a pedirle una cita, ¿o sí?

"Todavía te queda una flor."

Oh. ¿Eso era todo?

"Sí," dijo, mirando miserablemente a la perfecta rosa roja en su mano. "Bueno, ya encontraré a alguien ––"

Pero Sasuke ya estaba buscando entre sus bolsillos, y sacó una billetera. "Yo la compraré," dijo, sacando algo de dinero.

"Está bien," protestó ella, aunque él ya le estaba quitando la flor de las manos. "No tienes que hacerlo, no te—"

"Sakura. Cállate."

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada. ¡Era tan antiromántico! Silenciosamente furiosa, le quitó el dinero de la mano y lo metió apresuradamente en su bolsillo.

Finalmente salieron de los campos de entrenamiento y del bosque. La tienda de Ino estaba a unos minutos a pie. Sakura estaba ansiosa por liberarse de su compañero para poder deprimirse en paz.

"Sakura."

¿Y ahora qué?

"Sí."

"Apuesto a que puedo hacerte sonreír antes de que lleguemos a la tienda de Ino."

"Creí que ya no podía hacer apuestas" le recordó malhumorada.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. "Si yo la superviso, está bien." La esquina de su boca se elevó ligeramente, y Sakura tuvo que resistir la urgencia de sacarle la lengua.

"Dios, gracias, _papi,_" dijo con sarcasmo. Y entonces, luego de unos segundos, le preguntó de mala gana. "¿Qué me llevo si gano?"

"No ganarás," le aseguró Sasuke. "Y el ganador se lleva lo que quiera."

"O la ganadora," le corrigió enojada. Sasuke la ignoró. "Bien, hazlo ya."

Y así lo hizo. Sasuke se paró en la mitad del camino, y ella también, y él extendió una mano hacia ella, la otra enterrada en su bolsillo.

Sakura tomó la rosa con las mejillas sonrojadas. Nunca hubiera pensado que Sasuke podía ser tan dulce.

Bueno, o algo así.

Y fue entonces cuando le dijo, "Gané," que se dio cuenta de que, para su horror, estaba sonriendo.

¡Había olvidado la apuesta!

"Eso es trampa," protestó ella, mirándolo fijamente. Él sonreía de costado, presumido.

"Lo sé. Pasaré a buscarte a las ocho," añadió, girándose para marcharse y levantando ligeramente la mano en forma de saludo. Sakura se quedó perpleja, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

"Espera, ¿qué?"

Sasuke la miró sobre su hombro. "Gané. Me llevo lo que quiera. Ponte algo lindo, te veré en la cena."

Sakura se quedó parada en mitad de camino, con la boca abierta, mirando la espalda de Sasuke que cada vez se alejaba más, hasta que Ino, finalmente acercándose a ella, le preguntó qué ocurría.

Sakura se quedó mirándola, aún desconcertada. "Apuesto a que no adivinas lo que acaba de pasarme."

--

Me pregunto si Ino se quejará porque Sakura aún tiene la rosa, aunque técnicamente la vendió, pero ella no lo sabe, ¿no? Bah, preguntas irrelevantes que uno se hace.

**En fin, nuevamente la historia no es mía. Le pertenece a _Annie Sparklecakes_. Creo que estoy enamorada de todas sus historias. Y los créditos son todos para ella, por supuesto.**

**Hope you like it! **

**PP. **


End file.
